


A Life Plan

by Tarlan



Category: Susan's Plan | Dying to Get Rich (1998)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan's plan changes Sam's life in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the MBfic list 'Pics for Fics' challenge

The clanging of metal cell doors echoed through the prison block so regularly that they had become a background noise to him now. He had been here several months and had started to settle into some sort of routine; the initial uneasiness of being a good looking man in these strange surroundings becoming a distant memory.

Susan Holland was another distant memory. How quickly she had faded from his mind as other concerns pushed her aside; concerns for his continued well-being both physically and sexually, but then, it was greed that had brought him to this place - not love as he might have once supposed. Susan's husband had been worth a lot of money dead; mostly from the large insurance policy they had created between them, using his high position in the Olympic Insurance company to push it through unchallenged. Strange how money, or even just the thought of it, could affect the emotions, making you believe almost anything.

As he glanced around the almost habitable cell that had become his alone since this morning when his pod mate had been released back into the wide world, he realized the tragedy of his own situation; the long, lonely years stretching out before him - and he realized how stupid he had been. Life imprisonment; that's what he had been given for his role in Susan's Plan.

Susan's plan had been sound in theory, but putting it into practice had been sheer lunacy. It had failed miserably leaving three men dead and all except Betty, who had disappeared without a trace, imprisoned. Susan had been given life too, and he wondered how she was faring in her prison, wondered if she ever thought of him. He realized, suddenly, that he didn't actually care, that he had not even written to her or spoken with her since the day they were all sentenced. He pushed aside thoughts of the past; tried to forget all about the outside world, knowing it still had the ability to sting him with it's still recent loss, focusing instead on the day ahead.

Sam grimaced. Another day - same as yesterday, probably the same as tomorrow - stretched out before him. He dragged himself off the top bunk and dropped to the floor with an exaggerated sigh. He might as well get on with the day.

As he walked out of his cell and along the metal balcony towards the stairs he saw the gates opening below - outer first; saw the guards ushering in a new batch of prisoners. The doors clanged shut behind them.

He could tell they were new; it was in the way they held themselves - and the bundles of bed linen held awkwardly in their arms. Usually, Sam didn't bother to give them a second glance - people came, people went - but there was a tall, slim man with blond-streaked hair flopping over his forehead that stood out among the obvious hard cases, looking around the crowded room at the sea of faces like a child on a day trip to hell, all wide-eyed and innocent.

Sam could feel the testosterone in the air peak as dozens of lust-filled eyes devoured the vulnerable man. He was, obviously, a little touched... maybe a little simple... an easy target for the women-deprived men but, more than that, he was a target worth aiming for. With his strong, slim, athletic frame - well proportioned and lightly muscled, his handsome face with piercing green eyes, and that firm, round ass, he was a wet dream come true.

"Oh shit!"

Sam could see several men already moving towards the new group, could see where their eyes were fixed; licking their lips in anticipation of reaming that gorgeous ass. The man he knew only as Bill seemed completely oblivious to the sexual undertones flowing around the relatively silent room, although from the relief on the faces of his fellow new-bloods it was pretty obvious that they had noticed all the appraisal was aimed away from themselves.

Sam turned away. He didn't want to get involved, that's what brought him to this prison in the first place, but the image of that vulnerable man came back along with other memories he thought he had buried deep; the sensation of Bill's body pressed close to his own while they hid in Susan's closet; the soft, gentle drawl that fell pleasantly upon his ears as they discussed the plan, and the almost childlike excitement that had made him feel almost affectionate towards the fumbling, would-be killer.

"Damn!"

He felt strangely responsible for his predicament. He had brought Bill and Steve into this mess and now Steve was dead, and Bill was standing there alone and lost. With his mouth a tight line of self-directed anger, he moved down the metal stairway quickly and called out as soon as he was within earshot, wanting to stake his claim upon the man before any of the others.

"Bill? Bill!!"

Bill turned, those wide, green eyes searching for whoever was calling his name. A beautiful smile broke across the handsome features when he recognized Sam.

"Sam! What are you doing here in prison?"

"I was an accomplice to murder, remember."

"Someone got murdered?"

Sam sighed at the shocked confusion on the other man's face, then smiled gently.

"The one you and Steve shot... Paul Holland, the man Bob suffocated with a pillow at the hospital."

"But Steve's dead."

"I know... I..."

"Enough talking."

The guard pushed the ex-insurance man aside as he flicked through the papers on his clipboard, but Sam was undeterred.

"I've got an empty bunk in my cell as of this morning. Can he take it?"

The guard looked up and gave Sam a sour look before glancing back at the prisoner concerned: His eyes softened. This was one prisoner who really should have been kept out of hard time. Without someone to look after him he would, probably, be on his knees servicing every inmate on the block within a week, and there was little they could do about it except put him in solitary. Already the guard could see the vultures circling this fresh meat. At least the new prisoner seemed to know this inmate; might keep him safe for a while.

"Hell. Why not. Take him with you."

The guard gave Bill a firm push towards Sam and, after ensuring that Bill was actually following him, Sam turned away and headed back to his cell. Time to take Bill to see his new 'home'. He glanced back once more to see Bill bouncing along behind him like an excited puppy and almost collided with one of the other inmates who had stepped out in front of him.

"He your bitch?"

Sam took a deep but barely noticeable swallow, and pulled himself up to his impressive six feet two in order to tower over the other man, giving the man his best psychotic stare.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Just wanna know where he stands - or kneels."

Sam gave the man a snarl of contempt and pushed him aside, waiting for Bill to catch up before moving onwards. He couldn't help but see the slight change in Bill's expression - excitement replaced by the return of confusion - as Bill followed him, meekly, into the cell. He gave Bill a tentative smile for reassurance.

"Come on. You get the bottom bunk."

Sam watched as the blond sat down on the lower bunk, dropping the bed linen down beside him. He had never thought to see Bill again, was convinced they would never put this almost childlike man among the wolves and yet, here he was. Sam remembered the trial and his last sight of Bill as he was being led away for a psychological evaluation. The shock of having his friend, Steve, shot dead by a bullet through the forehead while they sat, handcuffed, side-by-side in the back of the police car, had unhinged the man. To be honest, he had fully expected Bill to be sent to one of those mental institutions, not to a hard place like this.

"So... where've you been?"

"I'm just sitting here. I just arrived."

"No. Before you came here. Where've you been for the last few months?"

"Oh. Places, like this but... different. Lots of people to talk to, though most wore white coats not guard uniforms." Bill glanced away then looked back, adding conversationally, "You know, Bob's dead too."

"Yeah. I saw. I was there, remember. Hey, we need to talk about here."

Sam paused, unsure of how to continue, but the hungry looks on those other men's faces meant he had to say something, give the other man some kind of warning of what to expect if he didn't watch out for himself. But what to say? Could he expect Bill to understand that, in the outside world he might have been ignored, passed over because of his slightly backwards behavior, but here, in this place, that same vulnerability made him a highly desirable object. He would be easy pickings, lured into situations he would be unable to handle. Sam decided it would be better to try a different approach. Somehow he had to try and keep him safe.

"Look, Bill. I need you to follow a few rules - for me. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Sam."

Bill gave him that easy smile that was so familiar despite the fact that they had known each other such a short time. The green eyes sparkled with pleasure as Bill pushed a lock of tawny blond hair back from where it fell across his eyes.

"I want you to stay with me at all times. When you want to take a shower, let me know. I'll go with you. Want to go for a walk in the yard? Let me know first. Rest of the time you stay here, and you don't let anyone else, bar me, in through that door."

Sam pointed to the single entrance/exit to the small cell.

"Okay. Why?"

"Just do as I say. Okay?"

Bill nodded, a little confused by these strange rules set down before him, but then seemingly forgot all about it as another thought hit.

"You still got a cellular phone?"

"You can't take phones into prison."

Bill nodded his head, thoughtfully, then changed the subject again, his mind seeming to flit between thoughts so quickly.

"They got any video games here?"

"I don't know. We could check it out later."

"Could use a shower now. Long trip... and the bus was really hot."

"Sure."

Sam grabbed his own accessories and bath towel. He led the way out of the cells, ignoring the cat calls as Bill tagged along behind.

The shower room was big enough for maybe a dozen at a time but, right then, it was, thankfully, empty. Sam stripped quickly, watching surreptitiously as Bill did likewise, his own eyes running hungrily along the lean flanks and soft, firm flesh that was revealed. He took the shower closest to the door, wanting to play sentry as Bill splashed and played about under another. He could not help but notice the way the water ran in rivulets down the handsome face, across the strong pectorals, cascading over the six-pack stomach, droplets catching in the dark blond hair surrounding the softened sex. He reddened in embarrassment as he found himself comparing sizes, and wondering what Bill would look like fully erect, angling his own body away so the other would not notice the hard-on he was now sporting.

He's a big boy.

Bill had turned underneath the spray, giving Sam a full view of his well-defined body, but Sam found his eyes captured by the gentle curve of that delicious ass and groaned softly.

Been too long without it.

The last time he had made love with another person was to Susan on the night before they set the plan in motion, the same night that Betty was luring the unsuspecting Paul Holland to his eventual death. He couldn't count the licking he had given his ex-wife, Penny... after all, she was the only one to gain any pleasure from that encounter. That had been almost eight months ago - a long time when you had only your good right hand for company.

The water stopped, suddenly, and he grabbed his own towel to cover the evidence of his lust for the other man, then led Bill out of the shower room and back to where they had stashed their clothing. Sam stopped when he saw the small welcoming committee waiting for them. Time to get tough.

"Back off."

His voice was hard, his face steeled so they knew he meant business.

"Hey, there's plenty of him to go around... sweet ass like that."

"I'm not into sharing."

Sam banked on being able to use the hard reputation he had cultivated to keep the others at bay, and was pleased to see that it was working. Within a few weeks of arrival, he had made a name for himself as being a bit of a psycho; his dark, calculating looks and mean temper had reinforced this even if it wasn't entirely justified. Then again, perhaps the way he had so casually stuck a knife in a would-be paramour's gut had helped somewhat - but he had no intention of becoming anyone's bitch. He gave them a hard smile.

"I'll cut the balls off any man who fucks with him."

The leader of the group held his hands out in supplication.

"Hey, no hard feelings... you can't stop a man from asking."

The group backed away, gradually filing out until he and Bill were standing alone, still clad only in towels.

"What was that all about, Sam?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Don't worry about it."

The clear green eyes held his own and Sam swore softly under his breath. Bill might not be firing on all cylinders, but he was still astute enough to know and understand most of the exchange.

"I'll explain it all later, back in our cell."

"Sure."

****

Two weeks later:

It was just before light's out and Sam watched under hooded eyelids as Bill undressed, mesmerized by the play of muscle sliding over bone as the man moved around the small cell. He found himself blushing anew when Bill bent over, his ass raised as if ready for the taking.

Christ! I want you.

Bill turned around suddenly and, for a moment, the ex-insurance man thought he might have spoken out loud.

"I know what they want from me. I've been touched up so often these two weeks; heard what they say about me." He tilted his head sideways as he gazed into dark blue eyes. "I know how you feel about me, too."

Sam blushed, furiously, jumping down from his top bunk; anger vying with embarrassment as the words swept over him. He thought Bill wouldn't notice how his body reacted whenever the other man was close enough to touch, but the would-be killer wasn't stupid, just a little slow on the uptake sometimes.

"It's alright, Sam. You can touch me. Would rather you did, than one of them."

His eyes widened in astonishment. Was Bill offering what he thought? Or was this another occasion when the other man was confused by the thread of their conversation. He watched as the loose-limbed form sank to the bunk and began to remove his socks; carried on watching as the white T-shirt was tugged off and laid aside. He knew for certain that Bill knew what he was doing when the man stood up and pulled down his boxers to reveal the beautiful body he had exposed that first day in the shower.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, the silken strands running through his fingers as he pushed the errant locks from where they had fallen across his eyes once more.

"Ought to get that hair cut, you know. Wouldn't keep falling in your eyes then."

Bill smiled and moved towards him: just a few steps and he was enfolded in strong arms. He nuzzled the dark hair, rubbing his slightly stubbled cheek against the other man's as fingers drifted with feather light touches down his back until, finally, the gentle hands cupped each cheek of his ass. He wiggled back against the palms, feeling a hardness stirring against his own engorging flesh; his movements exciting his would-be lover. His head was nudged sideways by Sam's chin and, suddenly, there were warm lips covering his own. He moaned into the hot mouth that devoured him, welcoming the thick tongue that plundered him wantonly.

He pulled away and sat down on the lower bunk, pulling Sam with him, gradually lying back with the other man's hot body covering him, reveling in the feel of flesh against flesh, grinding his erection against its counterpart.

Sam pulled up onto his elbows and looked deeply into eyes that had darkened with desire until almost all the green had been sucked into the expanding pupil. Was he taking advantage of this man? Could he stop himself anyway? He saw that special smile reach into the darkened eyes as the soft drawl fell from the kiss-swollen lips.

"It's not my first time. Always preferred men to women. Don't understand women."

"And you're sure you want this?"

Bill smiled and pushed the other man up until Sam was on hands and knees above him.

"No. I want this."

He turned until he was lying on his stomach, ass raised slightly, legs spread wide in invitation.

Sam swallowed audibly, his eyes speaking volumes as he looked upon the gift he was being offered. He reached sideways and snagged a bottle of hand lotion from the top of the nearby cabinet, flipping the lid and pouring some into the palm of his hand. The bottle fell to the ground, discarded after the lid had been replaced. Ensuring his fingers were well lubricated, Sam pressed against the tight ring of muscle, pleased when he felt it give as Bill relaxed, accepting this invasion. This might have been his first time with a man but common sense told him what he needed to do, even so, he was surprised by the startled gasp falling from his would-be lover's parted lips.

"What did I do?"

"Don't know. Just do it again."

He rubbed inside, fingers retracing the path just taken and was rewarded by another low moan, amazed by the reaction that brought a pearl of precome beading on the swollen head of his lover's rigid flesh.

Bill threw back his head, back arching, knees pulling up to raise his ass even higher, desperate for more of the wonderful sensation that was spreading through his body like warm syrup flowing over jangled nerve endings. He groaned in loss when the fingers were removed, then held himself still as he felt something far larger pushing against the relaxed opening. Sam was pulling him back by the hips as he pushed forward in counterpoint, slowly impaling him on the thick, silken steel shaft. Bill groaned, pain replacing pleasure momentarily as the large organ forced itself passed the tight ring of muscle, his ass burning. He was grateful when Sam stopped pushing, giving him the breather he needed to adjust to the bulk that was gradually filling him.

When he felt he was ready, Bill pushed back once more; the engorged flesh entering inch by inch until he could feel the other man's balls pressed up tight against him. He let Sam set the pace, pulling out slowly before thrusting back, gradually meeting those thrusts with a buck of his own hips as the pleasure grew. A slight change of angle and he was gasping; that same sensitive spot hit over and over. He bit deep into the pillow beneath his head to smother his cries as the passion ignited his whole body, sending him spiraling out of control. Behind him, Sam was thrusting hard and deep, head thrown back as far as possible within the confines of the lower bunk, teeth biting hard enough into his bottom lip to draw blood as he tried to stifle his own moans of pleasure. His thrusts became erratic, plunging deeper until he stilled, a soft gasp falling from battered lips.

Bill felt the wet heat bathe his innards; his own body, already spent, collapsed, the muscles shaking from exertion. He found it hard to breathe with the crushing weight of the other man on his back, but was loathe to move. It felt so good, so right.

Eventually, Sam pulled his softened cock out and pushed to one side, one hand still trailing along the sweating back of his new lover.

My lover.

Sam pulled the satiated man into his arms, cradling the head upon his shoulder, fingers carding through the sweat-matted hair. Not even Susan had ever made him feel this good. Everything about this body he held was beautiful, every sensation from the tingle at the tips of his fingers to the soul-soaring heights from which he had dropped when orgasm crashed over him, was perfection.

Bill stirred, softly moaning in pleasure as his whole body tingled in the afterglow. He raised himself onto one elbow and looked down into the eyes of the man who had become far more than just his protector. His eyes softened in acceptance of the feelings breaking free from within his heart, finding an echo in the other man's heavy-lidded gaze.

As he looked up into the loving eyes, Sam smiled. He had come to this place expecting only to survive from day to day, from year to year. Now, he wanted to live each day with this man, spend a lifetime holding him. Suddenly, he realized that life imprisonment no longer held the same horror for him.

He knew that every day would be filled with danger; there was always going to be someone wanting to take what he had, but Sam intended to hold on tight, to fight, if necessary, to keep this man.

As he snuggled down with his affectionate new lover, he had the feeling that Bill would be fighting just as hard - for him.

THE END


End file.
